CryNet Systems
Crynet Systems is the developer and manufacturer of all existing US Nanosuit iterations, including their latest creation, the Nanosuit 2. It is a subdivision of Hargreave-Rasch Biomedical and is headquartered in Roosevelt Island, New York, USA. First appeared in Crysis, a company known as C.E.L.L. (CryNet Enforcement & Local Logistics), which is later revealed by C.E.L.L. Lieutenant Commander Dominic Lockhart to be following orders from the board of directors and even shareholders rather than directly from the founders, Jacob Hargreave and Karl Rasch. History Crynet Systems is likely a shell company for Hargreave-Rasch Biomedical, a company founded by Jacob Hargreave and Karl Rasch after they stole Ceph technology from the Tunguska crash site in 1919. Crynet developed the nanosuit from alien technology, and Hargreave knew of the aliens on the Lingshan Islands before the nanosuited soldiers were sent there in August 2020. Hargreave also chose to use the technology to artificially extend his life, while Rasch supposedly did not; however, after Alcatraz destroyed the Ceph, Rasch contacted him, indicating he is still alive over a hundred years later. It is unclear what will become of Crynet after the battle of New York City, as most of their buildings and infrastructure have been destroyed. Prism Headquarters Crynet's base of operations Prism, is located on Roosevelt Island in New York City. The Prism houses one of the Crynet founders Jacob Hargreave himself, who is hidden behind his office. In Crysis 2, Alcatraz is captured by C.E.L.L. after having killed Commander Lockhart, who was overriding Hargreave's original orders to bring in Alcatraz alive. Alcatraz is prepped in a surgery room where Crynet staff attempt to remove the Nanosuit 2, but to no avail, and eventually C.E.L.L. Lieutenant Tara Strickland rescues Alcatraz and reveals that she is an undercover CIA agent. Alcatraz eventually makes his way to Hargreave's office, which houses various earlier Nanosuit projects including the Nanosuit from Crysis. Hargreave is not seen in this office until he begins to unlock a secret door behind his desk, revealing his century old body resting in a tube. Before Alcatraz could leave the Prism, Hargreave hands out a syringe that would add a final upgrade to the Nanosuit 2. The Prism is destroyed in a self-destruct sequence initiated by Hargreave in order to prevent the Ceph from stealing any technology from Crynet. The destruction of the base also kills Hargreave in the process. Nano-muscle Suits Nanosuit 1.0 The CryNet Nanosuit 1 was the first Nanosuit to have been utilized in Crysis. However in Crysis 2, Crynet founder Jacob Hargreave appears to have several earlier iterations of the Nanosuit before this prototype was achieved. It would appear that the N1 was sent in the field on Lingshan Islands purely as a test, to see whether or not if the technology was capable of standing against the Ceph. When Prophet learned about this, he went AWOL and eventually made his way to New York City, after the city had been evacuated from what seemed like an outbreak of the Ebola virus. The N1 was utilized throughout Crysis, Crysis: Warhead and Crysis Wars, and was later replaced by its successor, the Crynet Nanosuit 2 as seen below. Hargreave has a single remaining N1 that he did not deploy and is kept inside Hargreave's office at his Prism headquarters in Roosevelt Island, New York. Nanosuit 2.0 The Nanosuit 2 is the main story element throughout the events in Crysis 2. Sometime after the battle at Lingshan Islands in Crysis, Prophet acquires the latest, perfected, and finalized version of the Nanosuit known as the Nanosuit 2. Jacob Hargreave reveals that the N2 is the only way to defeat the Ceph. He had even captured Alcatraz (who was wearing Prophet's N2 after he killed himself) in order to extract the suit from him, which Hargreave revealed that he was going to take up the suit and use it on himself to defeat the Ceph instead, as Alcatraz was only a mere grunt who could not be trusted with the suit's full capabilities. The suit was never mentioned of or hinted at throughout Crysis nor Crysis: Warhead. It made its first appearance in the Crysis 2 reveal trailer. Network Interface .]]The Nanosuit's network interface provides a Heads-Up Display (HUD) and allows control of the Nanosuit's modes through a neural response telemetry system, synced with the exoskeleton. Information such as operator health, suit energy levels, currently active Nanosuit mode, dynamic mini-map, advanced sensor-based enemy alertness gauge, grenade count with type of grenade selected, ammo count with currently selected weapon, and the firing mode of the currently selected weapon are also visible. The interface also displays the health and current body temperature of the operator's teammates, as well as highlighting surrounding enemies. This system also possesses other features not accessible by the player such as a video recorder and environmental data storage. The system displays the HUD on the Nanosuit's visor. It contains various information about the surroundings and about the Nanosuit's status. The minimap displayed in the bottom left of the visor gives the cardinal direction the Nanosuit is facing and shows a map of the area if one is available. Jammers can disable the ability to see the minimap clearly. The alertness level is displayed in the HUD by manipulating four bars to the left of the mini-map. The higher the indicator, the more alert the enemies are to the Nanosuit. * Green is the lowest level. The enemies may have detected movement or heard a sound. * Yellow is the second level. The enemies have detected noise or movement are now likely to search around for the player. * Orange is the third level. The enemies have detected the player and are searching around. * Red is the highest level. The enemies have seen the player and are attacking. The indicator under the alertness bars tells you about the enemy's awareness of you. * Clear triangle means that you were not spotted or the situation is clear and under control. * Yellow ones indicate that the enemy is close to seeing you. * Orange ones indicate that the enemy briefly saw you and are now alerted. * Red ones warn you that the enemy saw you and are now flanking or attempting to reach your position. The bottom right of the visor displays information about the Nanosuit. It indicates the energy and health levels, currently active Nanosuit mode, ammunition for the selected weapon, firing mode, and the number and type of grenades. Enemies and allies are represented by triangles on the map and minimap. Different colors show their alertness and function. Enemy * Red: The enemy is aware of the threat and is moving out aggressively, or tagged by binoculars. * Yellow: The enemy is spooked, alerted, or neutralized by a tranquilizer dart. Vehicles or Alien Scouts * Red: Tagged by binoculars or Alert state. Typical behavior in alert state is mobilization to the nearest military base or the last known position of the player. * Yellow: Alerted by gunfire or have spotted the Player Character. * Blue: Allied forces. * White: Unmanned. Allies * Blue: Allies, may appear for a moment if they shoot you. * White: Reinforcements, main characters, or tagged by binoculars. Crysis 2 Not much has changed, except a different suit mode and energy display, alertness level display, enemy appearance on minimap, and the upgraded visor. Alertness Level *White is the lowest level. The enemy is calm and has not detected the player. *Yellow is the second-highest level. The enemy heard movement, bullet impact, and is investigating. If a few bars are yellow, the enemy heard a sound and will ready weapon and turn in the direction of the sound's origin. They will likely head to cover at this state. If more bars are yellow, the enemy will patrol for a while in search for the player. *Red is the highest level. the enemy is alerted, knows of the player's presence, and will engage. If a few bars are lit red, the enemy has known of the player's possible position and will move out, intercept, call for reinforcements, and/or fire wildly. If all bars are lit red, the enemy has spotted the player and will act aggressive. Triangles *White: Calm. *Yellow: Alerted, spooked, and will search for the player. *Red: Enemy is aggressive and will move out. *Red flash: Tagged by binoculars or the enemy spotted you briefly. Crynet Enforcement & Local Logistics Crynet Enforcement & Local Logistics, abbreviated '''CELL', is Crynet Systems' private military company, which patrols New York City and fights the Ceph invasion during the events of Crysis 2. CELL is headed by Commander Lockhart and Tara Strickland, the latter of whom is a CIA mole. After Lockhart is killed by Alcatraz and the Ceph are wiped out of the city, it is unknown what became of CELL; though in Crysis 3, it is revealed that it started building Nanodomes in an effort to wipe out the Ceph pollution as well as conquering the world with the use of advanced weapons and technology. CryNet Armories A subsidiary or subdivision of CryNet that manufactures and researches hi-tech weaponry. It is known to contain an Electromagnetic Research division. Its products include: * X-43 MIKE * K-Volt (presumably, CryNet is confirmed as the manufacturer) * M2014 Gauss * Predator Bow Category:Gameplay Category:Nanosuit Category:Companies Category:Crysis Category:Crysis Warhead Category:Crysis 2